


Peter's Nudie Dance

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dancing, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slashy possible ending to episode "Forging Bonds". They spend the entire night drinking and sharing secrets. What did you think would happen?</p><p>Excerpt: “So you really danced naked? In front of a window? What I wouldn't have given to see that glorious display.” Peter is still astonished by some of the stories he has heard tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Nudie Dance

As the first streams of sunlight burst into Neal’s loft, Peter realizes that his interrogation of Neal is coming to a close.

“Thank you Neal,” Peter says with sincerity, “Telling me so many of your inner-most secrets. Revisiting old wounds.”

Neal moves his chair closer to Peter’s so that their legs are touching.

"I couldn't have done it without you. To bare my soul to anyone that I don't love and trust as much as you would've been impossible. There is so much more I would love to tell you but I can’t. At least not now.” Neal stops talking so he can kiss Peter’s cheek.

“Cheap wine and no sleep makes you really sappy, you know that?” Peter comments.

“One of my many flaws, I guess."

“Nah, it's part of what makes you so adorable.”

Peter pulls Neal in for a proper kiss on the lips. It’s soft and closed, but still maintains the sense of intimacy between the two men. It’s Neal that eventually breaks the kiss, probably from feeling the repercussions from staying up all night, and with only wine to drink. Peter accepts this and sits back in his chair.

“So you really danced naked? In front of a window? What I wouldn't have given to see that glorious display.” Peter is still astonished by some of the stories he has heard tonight.

“Don’t get your hopes up. No nudie dances for you. Too tired.” Neal instantly perks up as a brilliant idea pops into his head.

“You know. I have been doing all of the heavy work tonight. You just got to sit there and listen while I had to take the long, long walk down memory lane. I think I am owed something in return.”

“Oh. What did you have in mind?” Peter sounds intrigued.

“How about you put on a little show and dance for me. Completely naked.”

Peter lets out a loud laugh, but he doesn't say no.

“Okay, well you wouldn’t be completely naked.” Neal gets up from the table and walks over to where his prized fedora is sitting. He picks it up, walks over to Peter, and places it on the older man's head.

“The hat can stay. Everything else. Must go.” Neal directs.

Peter only smiles from beneath the hat. He’s not surprised by this latest development. He learned long ago that when he added Neal to his love life, all of the exciting and sometimes scary twists and turns were all apart of the package.

“Yeah," Peter agrees, " I think that's definitely fair. Why don’t you make yourself all nice and comfortable on the couch.”

Peter starts to untuck his shirt as he follows Neal to where the couch is.

“I know this wasn’t part of the deal, but could you strip and make it extra slow for me?” Neal asks.

“Oh I don’t mind at all. Not too slow though, I wouldn’t want you to fall asleep before the fun part.” Peter responds.

“Oh don’t worry. I don’t think that will be any problem. Start with your shirt. Please”

Peter gives Neal a wide smile before he starts to unbutton his shirt. His hips swerving back and forth and he hums a made-up tune. He takes his time with each button until he gets half-way down.

Neal interrupts. “I changed my mind, you can go a little faster than that.”

“Whatever you want baby,” Peter whispers as he fumbles with the last of his shirt buttons. After he slides the sleeves off of his arms, he swings his shirt one time over his head before throwing it in Neal’s direction. Peter briefly removes the hat with one hand and peels off his undershirt with the other and drops the shirt to the ground before placing the hat back on his head.

Neal cheers, “Keep going stud, you are doing great.”

“I aim to please.” Peter says as he toes his shoes and socks off and places them on the side.

Peter hastily undoes his belt and his fly, but he takes his time slowly pulling them down off his hips between each pelvic thrust. His pants finally reach the floor. He steps out of them with one foot, but uses the other to fling them towards Neal. It's a move that takes a tremendous amount of balance on his part.

“Alllllmost there.” Neal’s voice, limited to a quiet whisper by this point.

Peter puts one finger inside of the waistband of his boxers and runs it along the top, stretching it and pulling it away from his body. He then pulls them down low enough so that Neal can only see the very top of Peter’s cock.

Neal audibly gulps as he prepares himself for the big reveal.

In order to not be too much of a tease, Peter pulls his boxers the rest of the way down without further interruption. He picks them off of the floor and holds them up to Neal’s eye-level.

“You want these baby?”

“Guhhhh...” is Neal’s only response. Peter supposes that is a good of an answer as any, and throws them at Neal’s face. This makes Neal blink, probably something his eyes haven’t done since this whole things started. After he recovers, his fully focused gaze returns to Peter who is now completely naked save the hat and a thousand-watt smile.

“What would you like me to do next, Neal?” Peter inquires.

“Move your hips around a bit. Show me how loose you can be. I love seeing you all limber and bendy. I don’t get to see it enough.”

Peter stars humming again as he rolls his hips and starts to sway side to side.

“Sorry about that babe, I hope I keep things interesting enough for you. And it makes the times when I can really let it all hang out all that more special. You still know I love you, right? Is this loose enough for you?”

“You are so gorgeous right now I can’t even put it into understandable words. Of course I know you love me. You just have an extra special way of showing it. Now turn around and show off that wondrous ass of yours.”

“With pleasure,” Peter says while moves one hundred eighty degrees.

Peter sticks his lower backside out and bends in half so that his lover can get a proper view. He then slowly stands up straight re-acquiring his perfect posture. He then wiggles his ass cheeks and Neal has trouble cracking a laugh at the ridiculous sight in front of him.

“Hey, I am doing my best here and you laugh? That’s it. No more tushie for you.” Peter states, even though he is not really offended.

Peter turns back around to face Neal.

“I am so sorry baby. I can’t help but think your ass cheeks are downright cute.”

“I guess that I'd have to take your word for it. But it's time to change things up a bit.” Peter walks the short distance to where Neal is sitting, and rests one knee on each side of both of his legs, effectively straddling him. Without any further pretense, Peter puts both hands behind Neal’s head and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Peter is hardly gentle as he wastes no time making Neal’s mouth open for him with his own powerful lips. Mouths wide open, Peter thrusts his tongue into the other man’s mouth until it meets Neal’s tongue. Their tongues themselves do their own little dance. After minute, Peter sits back on Neal’s legs to catch his breath. The fedora still balanced on his head.

Neal's gasps start to form words. “Peter, I think we are going to have to move to the bed. Or else I might be able to never move again.”

“Alright. As long as you play catch-up with all those clothes you are wearing.” Peter answers.

“Okay. I can live with that. But I don't want this to get ruined in the crossfire” Neal says with a smile and he removes the hat from Peter's head and places it on the side table.

With that, Peter gets off of Neal’s lap and moves towards the bed. Neal takes a second to regain feeling in his legs and follows soon after.

Peter lays on his back on the bed and waits for Neal to join him. Neal takes longer to walk to the bed because he is stripping simultaneously. When he finally reaches the bed, he's just as naked as the man in front of him. Neal crawls on top of Peter and continues the make-out session they started on the couch. As Neal moves to devour Peter’s mouth, the shift of their bodies causes their cocks to touch. They’re both starting to get hard.

Neal starts to moan into Peter’s mouth. He pulls back, looks Peter in the eyes, and shows off his best smirk. He then moves farther down the bed until he is staring at Peter’s hardening cock. He holds it up with his left hand and starts to stroke it with his right. He then gives his balls a light squeeze.

Contented with the groans he hears coming out of Peter’s mouth, Neal bends further down so that he can begin to feast on Peter’s nice firm dick. Neal can’t help himself as he starts to work towards swallowing Peter’s cock. It takes him a few times and he gets more and more of it in his mouth each time.

As soon as he has as far as his mouth with let him go, he begins to bob his head up and down while occasionally grasping Peter’s balls with whatever hand is free. Neal eventually works Peter up to full hardness. When he reaches this point, he removes his hand from Peter’s balls and moves both of his hands to either side of Peter’s ass. Neal continues until he hears Peter shouting from above him.

“Damn it Neal. I’m about to come!” Peter exclaims.

As Peter’s spunk starts to fill Neal’s mouth, he works extra hard at not letting any of it escape his mouth. However, during his first swallow a small amount of Peter’s jizz dribbles down his bottom lip. It takes Neal two more swallows to empty the contents of his mouth down his throat and then he makes an exaggerated motion with his tongue to get the last bit that is on his lips.

After Neal finishes licking his lips, he crawls back up Peter and lays down on top of him and cradles his face between Peter’s neck and shoulder. Neal seems comfortable, but the erection that is currently pushing against Peter’s stomach makes him less so. Peter kisses the younger man’s ear before he rolls him over on his stomach. Peter reaches to grab Neal’s cock, but he does so without breaking eye contact with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Peter starts to slowly stroke Neal’s cock while he starts to whisper, only loud enough for Neal to hear him.

“Neal, you are insanely beautiful. I don’t think will ever be possible to not love just looking at you and thinking about the amazing person that lives inside. It’s like it wasn’t enough for you to look stunning, you also had to be gracious, considerate and loving.”

Peter’s strokes grow harder as he starts to pump Neal’s cock in earnest.

He continues, “I never stood a chance with you. Not really. When we started working together, you staked your claim in my heart and never let go. I couldn’t do anything but surrender to your affections if I was ever to stay sane. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

As Peter watches Neal’s pupils start to dilate, he can tell that he is close so redoubles his efforts.

“Especially not after I have felt your warm, luscious mouth all around my cock. Making love to it. Swallowing it like a pro. Like your mouth was made just for me. “

Those last words elicited a loud moan from Neal and shortly after, his come starts to flow over Peter’s fingers. Peter continues to stare at Neal as he carefully and deliberately licks the come off of each of his fingers using broad strokes of his tongue. It is enough to make Neal shudder from beneath him.

After Neal regains breath, he finds that he can speak again. “Peter, that, was amazing. I sincerely love you. Now come lay next to me so we can at least get a few hours of sleep before we face the day.”

The amount of windows in Neal’s loft would have made it difficult to sleep with all the sunlight pouring in, but after staying up all night drinking and then having fun in bed, they were as comfortable as they ever would be just holding each other in their arms.


End file.
